And Then He Smiled Again
by Reianneliese
Summary: They wanted to stay together, and they would, no matter what got between them. They didn't expect, however, everything to run smoothly for them. It took time, but slowly, finally, they stayed together, and never parted.
1. The Traditional Father

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis. By writing this piece of fanfiction, I do not claim it for any commercial use, and it is meant to be read by fans, for no charge. The Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. Any original characters will be stated as such.

Title: And Then He Smiled Again – Chapter 1: The Traditional Father

Words: 675

Chapter Rating: K

* * *

I'd never thought that my son would fall in love with another male. Genichirou had always been the more obedient son, compared to Gentarou, who did things on his own, and did not care for tradition. Genichirou was the opposite. He was strict towards others, even stricter towards himself, and he had never let me down.

Until the day he told me that he was in love with a male.

A part of me, as his father, accepted that fact wholly. He was my son, the very essence of my being, and him loving someone of the same gender was perfectly alright with me, because Genichirou was Genichirou, and that was all that that mattered.

The other part of me, however, was entirely against it. Genichirou was my heir – one of my heirs – and for that he could not love another male. Whether or not my father or wife approved of it did not matter. As long as he was my son, as long he was Sanada Genichirou, I would never allow him to be together with someone of the same gender.

_Never._

For the longest time, I was confused. I didn't know which side to take, to be his father, or to be my father's son. Both had done of much for me, and if I were to choose a side would be betrayal to the other party.

My father, whom I had never defied. He, who, together with my mother, had brought me up and moulded me into the person that I am today. The reason I have a family, the reason I am a father, grandfather even.

Confused, I couldn't make up my mind. Genichirou had always been a important part of my family, and, although I wanted to see him carry on the Sanada family name, I couldn't use something like that against him. Genichirou was strong headed, and with Sasuke, I knew that Genichirou had no real reason to accept my orders if I refused his relationship.

He would leave this family, if need be.

I refused to let that happen. In love with a male or not, Genichirou was still my son. I did not wish to lose him, not when he had been the light of my family's life, together with Gentarou. Yes, he was strict now, but there had been a time when he was, like any other child, curious and full of wonder, when he would look at things and ask questions, when he would bother my wife and I with questions, _'Why, father, mother? Why?'_.

So I discarded all my thoughts about disowning him. Instead of losing a son, I thought, why not gain another?

Genichirou brought his lover to meet me the day after I told him I wanted to see said lover. Yukimura-kun was polite, kind, and delightful. He knew how I would probably be against their relationship, and, when I had asked Genichirou to leave the room to speak to me alone, he had told me that, should I have asked him to leave Genichirou, he would do so without any objections, because he did not want to spoil Genichirou's relationship with me.

But I saw the sadness flash in his eyes at the very thought of leaving my son.

When I stood up, I knew he assumed that I would be objecting their relationship, for he bowed down low, from _seiza _into _dogeza_, as though thanking me for letting him be with my son for that short amount, yet at the same time begging for my understanding, that he loved Genichirou and would never wish to leave him.

I told him to stand, and he did, blue hair shielding his expression from me. I knew he was on the verge of crying, choked sobs making their way out of his throat that he was unable to surpress.

"Yukimura-kun," I said softly, walking up to him and clasping him on the shoulder. "Take good care of my son."

His answering smile told me everything I needed to know.

_Seiza _is the Japanese traditional way of seating, with your legs tucked beneath you as you sit.

_Dogeza_ is the Japanese traditional way of bowing, first being in _seiza _position, then bringing your head to the ground, prostrating yourself. When allowed to rise, most return to the _seiza _position.


	2. The Cheeky Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own the Prince of Tennis. By writing this piece of fanfiction, I do not claim it for any commercial use, and it is meant to be read by fans, for no charge. The Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi. Any original characters will be stated as such.

Title: And Then He Smiled Again – Chapter 2: The Cheeky Sister

Words: 652

Chapter Rating: T

This is for you, Sanada Genichirou. Happy birthday!

* * *

My brother thinks that I don't know he has a boyfriend. Honestly, he could try to keep it more of a secret, but no, they kiss in broad daylight, and brother never closes his door. Or at least, he does, but he never makes it completely inside of his room before he kisses his vice-captain, and he still thinks I'm ignorant.

Which is why I'm currently in this situation.

"Seiran," he said to me very seriously, "I need to tell you something. It might be weird, and a little difficult for you to understand since you're only 12, but-"

I rolled my eyes. "You're dating your vice-captain. I get it, Genichirou nii-chan has been coming here for ages. Did you think I wouldn't notice?"

Shocked and apparently very taken aback, Seiichi blinked at me. "Y-You knew?"

Sticking my tongue out at him, I ran off with my hands linked behind my back. "Of course I did! If you didn't want me to know, you could've tried to stop kissing him every time you thought I wasn't looking!" Turning back for one last sentence, I then disappeared before brother could catch up with me. "So much for being the Child of God, ne, nii-chan?"

Brother didn't run after me, and I assumed he was trying to get his thoughts together. Really, brother looked down on me too often. Just because I was 12 didn't mean that I couldn't pick up signals like this. Granted, most 12 year olds probably wouldn't know whether or not their brother was gay, but I wasn't the younger sister of Yukimura Seiichi for nothing. Give me some credit and all that, you know?

I didn't mind, really, that nii-chan was dating Genichirou nii-chan. They looked good together, from what I'd seen, and I know that the last thing that Genichirou nii-chan would do is to hurt my older brother. They've been together since they were 4 years old, and I've been around for almost all of their friendship. You pick things up, when you've been around it for so many years.

Especially when you're a kid, because they automatically think you don't know anything, and then you use the chance to exploit it.

The next time brother brought his boyfriend over, though, I snuck into his room while they were, well, making out, and nii-chan pushed Genichirou nii-chan away so quickly the latter fell off the bed and onto the floor. I pity his ass, really, that fall looked like it hurt a lot, if they _'thud' _was any indicator. He won't be sitting down for some time.

Walking up to Genichirou nii-chan, I put my hands on my hips, and made the best 'bossy sister' expression that I could muster, and told him, "I know you're dating Seiichi-nii. But if you ever dare to hurt one hair on him, I'll make sure you're dead. You hear me?"

He laughed, nodded, and messed up my hair. I pushed his hand away and glared at him with all the power Seiichi-nii had taught me, and he finally got that I was serious. Solemnly, he knelt down so that he was my height – he was so tall it should be illegal – and placed a hand on my head. "I promise to never hurt your brother, Seiran."

I nodded sagely, putting my hand on his head as well. "Good," I said, "Because if you do, I'll dye your cap pink."

Then I walked out of brother's room, who was laughing at what I presumed was Genichirou nii-chan's expression at my statement, and went to the kitchen to find a snack.

I wasn't bothered that my brother was dating a male. I was happy for him. It might bother other people, but if you have anything to say against them, then you'll be dealing with one very angry Yukimura Seiran.

And that was Yukimura's sister in all her adorable little glory.

Read and Review? (;


End file.
